


Life or Death

by Sphenimersus



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Established Relationship, Homophobic Slurs, Lost Love, M/M, Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shooting at a Blake Shelton concert. One gun aimed at Blake. Adam jumps in just in time to save Blake’s life. But too late for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life or Death

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for this. My mind would not shut up about this ficlet despite how sad it is. Also, I know it’s been forever since my last multi-chapter update, and I’ll get there as soon as my writer’s block has been eased.  
> Enjoy? It’s not happy at all.  
>  **Disclaimer:** By no means do any of these words that are written reflect my opinion.This has never happened and this completely fictional. Also, I have no idea if they do security checks at concerts, so excuse the inaccuracies there as well.
> 
> P.S This is kind of a 'gift' for the anonymous commenter "HunterOfMan", one of the most devoted Shevine reader that has been very patient with my ~~inconsistent~~ nonexistent updates of my Shevine fics.  
>  I also promised this person that I would have something out by today, and here it is.

First, there’s screaming, squeals rather. Excited sounds to see the country star on stage.

Second, there’s music. The voice of the one Adam so dearly loves. Blake doesn’t know that he’s here because it’s supposed to be a surprise.

Third, there’s the sound of guns firing into the air. Every word that one could think of that offends all homosexuals. Or queers really. “You’re a disgrace to country music!” “Fuckin’ fag!” “All of your friends are fairies for actually accepting you and your damned flower boy.”

Fourth, all Adam can see is the gun pointed towards the country singer. Before the man can shoot, he flings himself in front of Blake, screaming, begging to the Lord that Blake won’t die.

Fifth, Adam hears screams of “No!” “Don’t die!” “Don’t leave me!” “Adam!” And then there’s silence. Blinking, Adam looks up at the tear-stained face of his lover. Weakly, he says, “Surprise, Blake.” He smiles softly with pain, “I love you.” Now, cries of sorrow fill the air. Agonized sounds of a lost soul. Blake yells, sobbing, “No! Adam, Adam! Don’t go! You need to live! We’re supposed to get married!”

“Hey, sweetheart,” Adam tells the older man, “smile. Smile for me. You’re supposed to be happy.” Adam grins, which turns out more as a grimace, but the effort was recognized. Joking lightly, he says, “I’ll meet you on the other side.” Another second passes, and he speaks just another notch softer, “Live on for me, Blake.”

Blake nods, giving a terrible smile that he was told to have. He whispers, "I love you, Adam. Don't go. Don't leave me."

Caressing the older man's face, Adam repeats with his last breath, “I love you.”

By then, the perpetrators have been captured and now being charged for murder and attempted murder. Despite all that is happening around him, Blake is holding the love of his life in his arms, ignoring everyone and everything else. All the while hugging the limp body. He thinks back through all the events that they’ve been together. The pain and happiness. The feeling of a lost friend but only to gain a lover in return. However, all the suffering he had before, compares to nothing to how it is now. Now, he thinks with an empty soul.

Everyone around the couple just stands there. They know what Adam meant to Blake. Before Adam, Blake was a mess. A depressed alcoholic because of Not one, but two failed marriages. His first spouse wasn't the one. He had known that but it still hurt him. His second, Miranda, was special. But she couldn't support him like she had wanted. When Miranda found out Blake was happier with a friend, she had helped Blake with the relationship that had developed with Adam after their divorce. Nevertheless, he had still been crushed when they had split.

Blake finally had a third chance at marriage, and everyone knew it would last. Everyone knew how much better Blake had become with Adam. But now, Adam is gone and no one knows how Blake will react. No one knows how Blake will survive now. And if Blake returns to his past self, no one knows how they will help Blake.

* * *

Because life is cruel, the only available date for Adam's funeral is on the day they were supposed to be married. It hurts so much for Blake when Adam's mother called him of the date set for the funeral. Blake is crushed by the news and tears run across his face. He cries and breaks down at the revelation.

Looking to the door, Blake is tempted to leave the house in search for alcohol, but he restrains himself. He promised Adam that he wouldn't drink without supervision. It was one of their first promises. At the thought, Blake falls to the ground. Knees hitting the hardwood floor, while hands grip the granite counter for support. He _needs_ Adam. ~~He doesn’t want to live without Adam.~~ He _can’t_ live without Adam. It’s too hard. He’s almost broken countless promises that he made with Adam. It’s just too hard.

 _Why? Why, Adam? Why didn’t you fight to live? Why did you leave me? Adam, Adam, Adam. I love you. Why’d you leave me?_ Blake continues to think through these thoughts, hyperventilating and letting out his sorrows through the tears that are falling. He can’t hold himself right. He can’t live like this. He wants death to come soon, but the last few words of Adam echoes in his head, _“Live on for me, Blake.”_ Adam told Blake to live for his sake. The last request of Adam remains in his head. He gets up and puts himself together, knowing that he’s not okay, and he’ll never be okay. But he needs to smile. Another thing that Adam said right before death. _”Smile for me.”_ Everything that Blake has to do now is for Adam. No one else. Not even himself. But maybe, just maybe, he’s being selfish. Clinging on to the last bit of Adam that he has.

* * *

The funeral has passed, and everyone is in a dark place. Even mother nature has decided to grace them with her tears. The skies are dark and water pours down all through the day. Yes, it’s California, but such sadness makes the sun not want to come out. When it’s Blake’s turn to ‘talk’ with Adam, he leaves their marriage ring on top of the casket. He openly cries, letting the tears of the sky soak him.

* * *

The part of Adam that Blake is forgetting of is his appearance. The sweet smile of the younger man. The crinkle around his eyes. The pouty face of the childlike adult. The puffy lips that he had after being kissed. The flush in his cheeks. And most of all, those hazel eyes that Blake used to sing to. The eyes that glimmered with true love.

Next, the scent of Adam in his house is beginning to disappear. It has been months after all, but Blake doesn’t want to lose the lead singer’s scent. Not yet, not ever. So he decides to use the money he’s saved up over the years to buy the cologne that Adam uses. He carries it with him everywhere. It’s not quite the same since it hasn’t been mingled with Adam’s natural scent, but it’s the closest thing he can get.

Blake begins to forget the voice of his loved one. The one that called his name when in fear. The one that comforted him in his sadness. The voice that sometimes sang him to sleep. The voice that whispered ‘I love you’ to him in their bed. He resorts to using all the recordings of Adam’s voice. The ones from the past when Adam was in _Kara’s Flowers_. And then the songs from the albums of _Maroon 5_. He even uses reruns of _The Voice_ but those make him too sad at times. He wallows in sorrow whenever he sees the scenes of their affection. Of the time when he’s told the younger man that he shouldn’t talk too much - even though it was meant to be harmless. Still, the voice he hears makes him feel better if only slightly.

The fourth thing that Blake is losing touch of is the taste of Adam. The sweet musk of skin that Blake left a mark on. The saliva that he gets from time to time while kissing. The taste of Adam’s lips. _Oh_ , his _lips_. But also the taste of Adam’s sex. his release in after the climax of his arousal. As well as the taste of Adam where they have been connected. That place. The pure, raw, unfiltered taste of Adam. _That_ is what Blake misses the most from this sense.

Lastly, he forgets Adam’s touch. The touch of when they held hands. Of when they hugged. Of when they kissed. Of when they touched each other in a way so intimate, they couldn’t reveal it to others. Of when they _made love_. He can’t find anything to replace that feeling. He can’t find a way to replicate how Adam had touched him. That’s when he realizes, nothing can make him how Adam made him feel. Absolutely nothing.

And that leaves Blake in a state worse than ever.  
Now, he’s in a place in which he can no longer be saved from.  
Not that he could be saved before, but all hope is lost.  
Now, Blake is in a place that is worse than where he was before Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> I've broken some hearts with [Say Something](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1420537), so just a fair warning, this is even worse. And I am so, so sorry for writing this. My mind seriously would not shut up about this, and now that it's finally out, maybe I can work on my multi-chapters.
> 
> Hope you "enjoyed".
> 
> Now, I'm going to run away before any of you guys get ideas.  
> *hides at the other side of the world*


End file.
